Double Negative(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Based off the episode Double Negative. What if Ethan and Benny were dating in that episode? What if Evil Benny wanted Ethan? What would happen if he get him? Will Ethan ever get away from him? Better than the summary sounds, give it a chance! Plz r&r!
1. The Camera

Double Negative(My Way)

Disclaimer- I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire, cause if I did Ethan and Benny would be dating and probably doing naughty things that isn't appropriate for Disney.

A/N: Hi all, I'm Hellgirlniki, Niki for short! I decided to try my hand in this since I'm a huge fan of the show. I liked the episode Double Negative and wondered what would happen if Ethan and Benny were dating in the episode, how would it of turned out? So I decided to try and rewrite the episode. Granted it will be different but if it wasn't then this would just be me writing the whole episode down for people to read and get pissed cause I did that! Note this is a Bethan, if u don't like that, then please don't read it, hate it, and send me a flame. Flames r my enemy and I really don't like it when someone reads something and leaves a nasty message that they didn't like it just cause it wasn't what they were into. Be nice if u leave a review, it would make me happy to see reviews, I don't mind reviews that tell me where I need improvement, but NO FLAMES PLZ! Also this will be beta'd by my good friend Adrenaline-Jess! She's going to keep me on track and give me ideas, so if it's beyond awesome make sure to thank her too! Now onward with the first Chapter!

* * *

Chapter One The Camera

Benny was going through the basement of his house looking for something to sell in a yard sale. He was needing some money so he could buy an anniversary gift for his boyfriend of nearly two months, Ethan Morgan! He came across an old looking chest that was locked. Stupidly he unlocked it and found a very old camera. He picked it up and it flashed in his eyes. 'This is perfect to get a couple of bucks off of!' he thought. He put it in a box of stuff he was planning on selling. After finding not much more, he ran upstairs and set up the yard sale. Some people came, some buying and some just looking. Finally a girl from school, Hannah, came and spotted the camera. She picked it up and studied it.

"How much for the camera?" she asked.

"Uh… how about 5 bucks!"

"How about 2 bucks?"

"Come on, I need the money for a gift for Ethan!" Benny whined.

"Oh, fine, sold for $5."

Benny smiled as she handed him the money. By the end of the day he had $20, not too bad, but was still disappointing.

* * *

*At Hannah's House*

Hannah looked at the camera and decided to try it out on herself. She smiled and took her own picture. Monday at school, she would use the Dark Room to develop the pictures on the film to see how they turned out.

* * *

*Monday Morning At Whitechapel School*

Hannah had just gotten to the Dark Room, and was developing the pictures. She found one of a surprised Benny that he must of taken by accident. After she developed her picture she smiled as it came out very nice! She turned to put the negatives somewhere safe but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was meted with the sight of Benny Weir.

"What are you doing in here Benny?"

He smiled an evil smile that unnerved her, "Can I have the negative of me?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Just hand it over, geek!"

"Geek? Who you calling geek?"

"I think that would be you," a voice said from behind Benny.

She looked and was completely shocked to see, herself. Hannah was staring at herself as if she were infront of a mirror. The other Hannah moved quickly and forced the real Hannah into a chair looking to Benny.

"Give me some rope."

Benny looked around and grabbed a long piece of thick string and handed it to Hannah. After tieing herself up she looked to Benny who had grabbed his negative and shoved it in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just grabbing my negative in case something happens to the others. By the way don't ever order me around again!"

"Like, why should I care?"

Benny shrugged his shoulders, "Not like I'm really going to spend my time with you anyways." He started for the door.

"Where the hell, are you going?"

Benny smiled and turned to her, "Unlike you, I have a boyfriend to get to before the goody-goody me figures out what he sold."

With that Benny left the room.

* * *

*At Ethan's House*

Ethan had just eaten breakfast and was grabbing his stuff and stuffing it into his book bag. He was a little disappointed that Benny had a doctor's appointment this morning and wouldn't be walking him to school. But he just sighed and walked out the door, backpack slung over his back. When he got outside he was greeted by a pleasant surprise.

"Benny? I thought you had a doctor's appointment this morning?"

Benny sporting a leather jacket said in a low voice, "Yeah, got cancelled. Decided to surprise you!"

"Why are you talking like that? You sick?"

"No," Benny rolled his eyes. "So, are we heading to school or do you want to ditch and spend the day together?" He said suggestively.

Ethan let out a nervous laugh, "Are you ok? I mean, you know I got a important paper due today."

Benny chuckled, "I know, but thought I'd try."

Benny held his hand out for Ethan to take. But pulled it away before Ethan could take it. Seeing the look Ethan gave him made him smile.

"Benny, you ok? Should we go tell your grandma you need to go to the doctor?"

"No, no!"

"Plus you forgot your book bag!"

Benny looked weird for a minute then said, "How about I meet you at school so you won't be late?"

Ethan frowned but said, "Ok, be sure to tell your grandma I said hi!"

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? I did my best! Please R&R!


	2. Taking Ethan

Disclaimer- Again don't own it!

Thanks to:

Tamed Fox- I like evil Benny too!

Autumnrose- Your welcome and glad you like it.

Dusker101- Different was definatley what i was hoping for.

Snowdevil The Awesome- Don't worry i'm not going to give up on this story, i'm gonna try to update every week or every 2 weeks.

TeamEthanMorgan- Thanks for reading, glad you enjoyed it!

A/N: Wow! I'm glad you all liked it! I was afraid my story would get no reviews. but i must make a correction my beta is not Adrenaline-Jess, it will be by Adrenalin-Jess, i accidentally misspelled the first part. My hands shake a lot so if there's a lot of spelling errors i apologize plus i'm not too good at spelling. So work with me here. Also evil Benny and Hannah will be typed like this 'Benny' and 'Hannah' just to avoid confusion. One more thing, i'm also having help from my buddy Ardnek who told me she was going to help me too whether i like it or not. I got some very whatever criticism from Ardnek and my room mate on this chapter! But told them to leave me alone cause i personally think it's a good chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Taking Ethan

'Benny' watched Ethan walk away. He had nearly been stupid enough to let him touch him. If that had happened then he might of had a vision that he wasn't Benny. He didn't want to risk it. He wanted to trick Ethan until his plan took form. 'Benny' pulled a toothpick out of his jacket pocket and slipped it into his mouth. He smiled as he thought of his evil plan. But his thoughts were cut short when he saw the good version or himself leave his house. 'Benny' quickly hid behind some bushes and watched as Benny was heading to a car being followed by his grandma.

"Honestly Benny, why didn't you ask before you sold my camera?" Grandma Weir asked impatiently.

"I was honestly trying to get some money to buy Ethan a present, our two month anniversary is coming up," Benny practically whined making 'Benny' smirk at him evilly.

"That's no excuse! That was no ordinary camera!" 'Benny' cringed as he knew the old woman was going to tell Benny what the camera did. Now he'd have to alter his plan a bit, but it was just a small hitch in his plan. As long as he had his negative he was safe!

* * *

*With Ethan*

Ethan was walking to school alone and was deep in his thoughts. Benny was acting very strange. He didn't know why but he got an uneasy feeling around him this morning. But he shrugged it off. He got to school fairly quick and found Sarah by his locker waiting for him.

"What's up Sarah?" Ethan asked pleasantly.

"What's up? Well, for one thing i think that girl Hannah has gone completely nuts!"

Ethan looked at her a little weird, "What? How has she gone nuts?"

"For starters, she was beating the crap out of a vending machine that refused to give her chips. Then she's been insulting people! I think Erica is gonna kill her!" Sarah said a little worried.

"Calm down, maybe you should talk to her!" Ethan suggested.

"Tried, she nearly tore my head off!" Sarah sighed. "How's things going with Benny?"

"Fine, i saw him this morning, and he seemed really different. Had a leather jacket on and spoke weirdly. But the weirdest thing is he held his hand for me to take and then took it away before i could grab it." Ethan said sadly.

Sarah looked at him thoughtfully, "Maybe he just had dirt on his hand or something! You know Benny!"

Ethan nodded and laughed, "What would having dirt on his hand have anything to do with it?"

Sarah shrugged, "Plus i thought he had a doctor's appointment today."

"Said it got cancelled, probably didn't he was probably just there to say hi. He'd never let me walk to school by myself, mainly cause he loves holding my hand and giving me kisses along the way," Ethan said dreamily.

Sarah smiled and giggled, "Sheesh Ethan, why didn't you just go with him? You're spacing out like a school girl!"

Ethan blushed, "I have an important paper due today! Plus ditching school for no good reason is illegal."

Sarah giggled again, "You're so cute when you blush!" Sarah pinched his cheek only to have her hand slapped away.

"Stop that!" Ethan said annoyed only a bit.

* * *

*In the School Dark Room*

'Hannah' stood thinking of what she could do with herself. But the door soon slammed open and 'Benny' walked in. She glared at him, as she was not expecting to see him anytime soon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hatefully.

"Can it geek! I have a hole in my plan!" He said while chewing on the toothpick in his mouth.

"What your boyfriend catch on that your not really Benny?"

'Benny' looked at her threateningly, "No, goody me found out that he sold a camera that can steal souls. It's only a matter of time till he finds out that I'm here and tries to get rid of me. But i've been formulating a plan!"

"And what would this plan of yours have to do with me?"

"Well, you need to take the yearbook pictures with that camera, and we have a bunch of new evil friends. So, they'll be distracted with our evil friends," 'Benny' said with an evil smirk.

"So, i'm guessing you want to make an evil version of your bf as well!"

'Benny' shook his head, "Do you really think i need a more dominant version of Ethan running around? No, i like the submissive Ethan a lot better. I'm sure he's a lot easier to control."

"How do you know he'll listen to you? And how are you gonna keep the other you from taking him and keeping him from you?"

"Easy, i'm going to go get Ethan in a bit and we're going to to come here to stay so the goody version doesn't find him. Of course i'll need you to watch him so i can torture my good self."

"And why would i do that," She asked angrily.

"Because if you don't i'll end up destroying your negative," 'Benny' said threateningly.

'Hannah' looked at him angrily but agreed. 'Benny' smiled evilly and started to head out the door. After he left 'Hannah' glared at the door.

* * *

*With Ethan*

Ethan had just entered the cafeteria, to find Sarah soothing a very angry Erica. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a text message he looked down and was surprised it was from Benny.

_hey E, i just got done at the doctor and heading the school. Need to tell you something super important when me and Grandma get there. B_

Ethan stared at the phone, then texted back:

_I thought your appointment was cancelled! you told me this, this morning. _

In a couple of minutes he was answered with:

_What? I didn't see you this morning! Oh no, Ethan, if you see me ask me for a password. if i don't know it, run! Password is Star Wars!_

Ethan stared at the phone this was not making sense. But before he could reply, surprisingly 'Benny' came up in front of him.

"Hey E! I need to talk to you in private!" Benny said with a smile.

"Uh... Benny what's the password?" Ethan said, and he felt stupid saying it.

'Benny' looked at Ethan in confusion, "What?"

"Uh... i think Sarah needs me!" Ethan said.

"Wait," Benny grabbed Ethan's arm as he tried to run by. Throwing Ethan into a vision. He saw Benny smiling, then the sound of a camera and Benny was split in two. One looked like the one in front of him the other looked like Benny normally. When Ethan came out of the vision he noticed he was in the boy's bathroom. He looked up to see 'Benny' staring at him a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Uh... you're not my Benny, are you?" Ethan asked a little nervous.

"Of course I'm your Benny! Just in a different form!" 'Benny' smiled at him then got a threatening look in his eyes, "Now listen to me, Ethan! You've got a choice on your hands here. 1) You come with me without a fight to the Dark Room, or 2) You refuse to come with me and I force you to come quietly through the halls."

"Um... how do you expect to force me quietly through the halls?" Ethan asked feeling a little confused at the statement.

'Benny' sighed and back handed Ethan across the face hard, "Like that! If you refuse to come i'll slap you around, and possibly do something worse," a very evil grin crossed his face. "So it's your choice Ethan!"

Ethan's hand went up to his stinging cheek and tears started to form in his eyes, Benny had never hit him. Looking at 'Benny's' eyes, he didn't want to know what something worse was and he sure as hell didn't want to be slapped around after the first slap. Slowly he nodded showing he was coming peacefully. 'Benny' smiled and kissed Ethan. There was nothing nice about the kiss either, it was rough and 'Benny' forced his tongue in Ethan's mouth. Ethan let some tears flow down his face. Once 'Benny' pulled away, he noticed the tears coming down Ethan's face.

"Can't have you crying on the way out can we?" 'Benny' said as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped the tears away gently. Once he was happy they were all gone, he threw his arm around Ethan's shoulder and walked out of the bathroom toward the Dark Room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, i know i went a little fast here, but i couldn't resist. I wanted Ethan to see evil Benny and know who he was cause i knew how to do it. But what do you think, did i rush it? that's what my room mate and Ardnek said! Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Striptease

Disclaimer - I don't own this series!

Thanks to:

Adrenalin-Jess - I appreciate the review and I remember.

MsWildfire97 - Glad u like it! :)

Autumrose - I know it's horrible what i'm doing to Ethan! But it just makes it better reading somtimes.

Dusker101 - Yeah, evil Benny is pretty awesome!

Snowdevil The Awesome - Thanks for saying i'm awesome, don't hear it too often.

A/N: I'm so excited cause i'm starting this chapter right after i posted chapter 2! I think i'm changing the rating to M, cause i'm just like that. There will be no rape, maybe some sexual scenes or situations, but that's about it. I'm getting some horribly nice ideas. Thanks very much to my reviewers even though i already wrote a thanks i still want to thank you guys. You keep me inspired to write more reguardless of what Ardnek or my room mate say about this story being clique or too sexual. Sorry about changing the rating but i had to, just incase i get carried away with sexual scenes. But no rape i promise! Unless highly requested!

* * *

Chapter Three: Striptease

Ethan sat in a chair in the Dark Room, he wasn't tied to the chair, like Hannah in the corner. No, he was held there by a pair of eyes staring at him. Ethan looked around the room trying not to notice 'Benny's' stare. It was very unnerving. Soon he decided to take a chance and look to see if 'Benny' had looked away yet, sadly no he hadn't. He eyes were staring almost unblinkingly at Ethan, almost daring him to get up out of the chair. Ethan didn't like this stare, it was almost like a hungry stare and Ethan didn't like the lust in 'Benny's' eyes either. Ethan and Benny had only been dating two months and sure he pleasured himself with the thought of Benny, but was in no way ready to take the BIG step!

'Benny' on the other hand was scanning Ethan's body. He started with his legs! They were nice and long, he betted Ethan could wrap them around his waist with ease. Next he looked at his chest, although it was clothed Ethan still looked pretty damned hot. He did wish he'd wear something a little more tight, so he could enjoy this a lot more. Eyes still traveling up slowly to his neck, perfect not a scratch or mark on there. 'Benny' would have to change that. Getting up to his pouty lips that were just so cute when they trembled. Now he was staring at his eyes, the brown orbs looked terrified. Probably from the lusty look 'Benny' was giving him. 'Benny' felt his pants grow a little tight and knew he'd have to relieve himself soon! A smile crossed his face.

"Uh... 'Benny'," Ethan said knocking Benny out of his sick thoughts.

"What do you want?" 'Benny' said taking note of the smaller boy squirming.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Ethan said a little scared like.

'Benny' smiled, "Perfect," he muttered. 'Benny' got up and grabbed Ethan's arm and started leading him out the door. They were stopped by Hannah screaming into her gag. They both looked at her and she was staring at the growing bulge in 'Benny's' pants. Ethan followed her gaze then gulped, he now knew why 'Benny' was willing to take him to the bathroom. 'Benny' glared at her.

"Uh... on second thought i don't have to go so bad," Ethan said quickly not taking his eyes off the bulge.

'Benny' smiled, "Oh sure you do!" He leaned in close to Ethan's ear, "and you're gonna help me with my little problem!"

Ethan started to shake, this could not be happening. 'Benny' practically dragged him out of the room and into a private bathroom. After entering, 'Benny' locked the door. Ethan stared that 'Benny with pure fright in his eyes. 'Benny' wanted to pounce on the boy right then and there. But he just motioned for Ethan to use the bathroom. The smaller boy made no move and 'Benny' sighed.

"I won't do nothing will you're using the bathroom, now after you wash your hands i can't guarantee i won't do anything. After all i do need a little help with my current problem. So hurry up before i change my mind!"

Ethan quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands slowly. 'Benny' knew he was washing his hands slowly on purpose and decided to mess with him. Ethan felt strong arms wrap around his body and something stiff poke his behind. Ethan felt like he was going to be sick. 'Benny' smiled in his ear and let out a evil chuckle. Slowly 'Benny' turned Ethan around.

"How do you want to help me, E?" 'Benny' said using the nickname to make it more hurtful. "I'll give you some options. 1) You give me a blow job, 2) You give me a hand job, or 3) You do a striptease for me and i'll jerk off to it! Your choice but if you don't choose in like 2 minutes i'll choose number 1 for you!"

Ethan stared and 'Benny' with tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to give him a blow job, hand job, or striptease. But if he didn't choose he'd be forced to do the blow job. Ethan thought about it and decided that stripping wouldn't be as bad as the others. He didn't want to do any of the things but if he had to choose he'd do the strip.

"I'll do the striptease," Ethan said with his head hung low.

'Benny' wasn't surprised by his answer, "Ok then, but there's rules to this. You have to do it slowly and in a sexy manner. Also if you don't do a good job you're helping me jerk off! Now for some music," 'Benny' pulled out Ethan's phone that he took so he couldn't contact anybody. He went through the ringtones and found a sexy music one. He put it on loop and sat on the toilet and waited for Ethan to begin.

Ethan took a shaky deep breath and stared to sway his hips to the music. He slowly pulled his shirt off and twirled it a little. 'Benny' seemed to be enjoying what he saw. Ethan then started to fumble with his belt. Once that was off he kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants off. He stopped there not wanting to pull his boxers off because then he would be completely naked except for his socks. 'Benny' saw the hesitation.

"Either take them off, or I will!" He warned.

Ethan closed his eyes and pulled the rest of his clothes off. He stopped dancing and 'Benny' gave him a look. So, he started dancing again. Once 'Benny' relieved himself he walked up to a very naked Ethan who had stopped dancing and was looking at the ground ashamed of what he had just done. 'Benny' pulled Ethan into a hug and kissed his forehead. Ethan was shivering by now, partially due to the cold air and partially due to 'Benny'.

* * *

*With Sarah*

Benny came running into the school to find Sarah at her locker. Once he got there she looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What's up with you Benny?" Sarah asked.

"Something big, where's Ethan?" Benny asked slightly panicked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know apparently he's ditching classes today."

Benny looked worried, "You haven't seen me around here before now by chance have you?"

"Uh... I think I saw you drag Ethan to the boy's bathroom," Sarah said. "Why?"

"Oh crap! My evil self has my boyfriend!" Benny practically screamed.

"Shhhh... what do you mean, evil self?"

"I accidentally took a picture of my self with an evil camera, and sold it to Hannah. She must of developed the picture, and if you develop it a evil version of the person's picture comes out."

"WHAT! Why the hell did you sell it then?" Sarah looked angry.

"I didn't know at the time. I was trying to get up the money to buy Ethan a present for our 2 month anniversary."

Sarah glared at Benny but it was a soft glare, "Ok, so Ethan's been kidnapped by an evil version of you?" Benny nodded. "Great, what would you do if you were evil and had Ethan?"

Benny thought for a minute then a look of horror crossed his face, "I'd probably try to get in his pants."

"What? Benny!"

"That's what I'd probably do. I don't like it, but i'm a hormonal teenager!"

"Great, let's just find Ethan and hope your evil self hasn't done anything traumatizing to him!"

Benny nodded and they split up looking for Ethan.

* * *

A/N: what do you guys think? I thought about it real hard and decided to make 'Benny' a little sex crazy about Ethan. But nothing too bad in this chapter but sill thought i'd up the rating to M because i don't people to get pissed off at me and say it's in need of a higher rating! R&R plz!


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer- Again don't own it!

Thanks to:

Autumrose - Thanks!

TeamEthanMorgan - Glad you liked it!

Dusker101 - Yep, 'Benny' truly is evil!

Snowdevil The Awesome - Yep, thought it'd be good to end with Benny and Sarah looking for Ethan.

And if you don't want to be mentioned just say so in the review!

A/N: I'm uber excited with the feedback i'm getting for this. I thought i might of gone too far with the striptease. But i'm glad you all like it! I've given this chapter a lot of thought. I'm trying soo hard for no rape unless you all request it big time. But like i said strong sexual content is very possible. But, for anybody that reads these author's notes i'm hoping for someone to tell me what they would like to see 'Benny' do(to Ethan)!

* * *

Chapter Four: Punishment

Benny was starting to loose faith of finding Ethan. He and Sarah had been throughout the school, the only places they hadn't looked was rooms that were locked by teachers. Benny shuddered at the thought of what evil Benny was doing to his Ethan! He hoped they made it there in time to stop his evil self from doing something that would destroy his and Ethan's relationship. Benny hung his head low as he tried the door to the dark room. Again another was locked.

"Damn it!" Benny said aloud. Benny turned to leave but thought he heard his name. He turned quickly and knocked on the door yelling, "ETHAN!" He waited 5 minute of no noise. He cursed himself for hearing things. He walked away to find Sarah.

* * *

*Inside the Darkroom*

'Benny' had his hand over Ethan's mouth firmly. Ethan had just heard Benny say 'Damn it' so he hollered his name. 'Benny' of course acted very quickly and clamped his hand over Ethan's mouth. Once he was sure Benny was gone he gave Ethan a very pointed look. Ethan shrunk back, scared of what 'Benny' would do to him.

"Now that wasn't very smart, Ethan! You should know that if you do something like that you're going to have to be punished," 'Benny' said evilly with a smile!

Ethan looked completey terrified of what 'Benny' had planned. 'Benny' removed his hand and walked over to Hannah. He looked down at her who in turn glared at him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her head into a wall effectively knocking her unconscious! 'Benny' looked at the unconscious form of Hannah to Ethan with a smile on his face.

"Oops! Looks like i knocked her out." 'Benny' looked at Ethan hungrily. "Guess we got some time alone."

"Uh... 'Benny', maybe you should rethink what you're doing! You might do something you regret," Ethan tried.

'Benny' smiled, "Don't worry Ethan, i wont regret this one bit!" With that, 'Benny' captured Ethan's lips with his own in a forceful kiss. Ethan kept his mouth shut so 'Benny' wouldn't gain access but 'Benny' expected this. 'Benny' forced his hand down Ethan's pants and grabbed his manhood, causing Ethan to gasp, leaving his mouth open for 'Benny' to dive into. Ethan thinking he wanted out the the situation, bit down on 'Benny's' tongue hard. 'Benny' jerked back and clamped his hand on Ethan's mouth. The angry look 'Benny' gave Ethan was enough to say that he was going to pay dearly for what he had just done. Ethan said a muffled sorry.

"Looks like i've got to teach you a lesson, E," 'Benny spat. With that 'Benny' hauled Ethan up and slammed him against the wall. He started by pinning Ethan's hands above his head with one hand and with the other was lifting Ethan's shirt up as he attacked his neck. Kissing, sucking, and biting everywhere he could leave a mark. Ethan was struggling his hardest to get out of the position he was in. 'Benny' nibbled on Ethan's ear, causing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. He smirked into his neck as he made yet another future hickey.

* * *

*With Benny*

Benny found Sarah trying to bust down a door, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sarah said with an angry glare. "Ethan has got to be behind a locked door. So i'm busting them down!"

"Well, come with me. I need you to knock the door to the dark room down. I thought I heard Ethan's voice say my name. I'm afraid of what would happen if he was behind the door and i just let it go." Benny said unhappy that he left the door.

"What? Why didn't you say so, lets go!"

With that they headed toward the Dark Room in hopes of finding Ethan.

* * *

A/N: Very short I know, but i couldn't think of what to put here without having to end it in the next chapter. I atleast want 5 chapters. This may be a short story, but it all happens in a day in the episode(i think), so i wanted to make sure to make it last for a little bit. After this i may do another one, if anybody has a request for me to redo an episode with the pairing of Benny/Ethan, don't hesitate to ask. I'll pm u and get ur details on what you want to happen in it. :) R&R plz!


	5. Naughty Times

Disclaimer - I don't own this series!

**Warning - Strongish Sexual scene! Not too consensual. Be forewarned. **

Thanks to:

MeAndI63 - U may get ur wish in this chapter! ;D

emo-rocker101 - Uber sorry, thought i had everyone! :( But like i said to MeAndI63 u may get ur wish in this chapter. ;D

Bethan Forever - Don't worry no rape! I hope!

Guest - I know, blame Ardnek! she's mean when it comes to sexy scenes.

Autumnrose - Don't worry! ;)

angelmunster - Thanks!

Tamed Fox - Yeah that would of been a good idea. I felt bad about it not happening, but just wait till u read this chapter! :) Blame Ardnek for censoring me.

TeamEthanMorgan - Exactly, he heard him and chose to leave what the hell was i thinking? And blame Ardnek for censoring me.

Dusker101 - I know, everybody seems excited!

A/N: Hey all, i had two big requests for more Ethan and 'Benny' scenes. So, for this chapter i was thinking of getting a little naughty. :D but don't worry, i'll try to not include rape. But there will be a good naughty part in this. Hopefully I will make it descriptive! :D Also some people requested Flushed and ReVamped, so those r on my list now. My beta suggested Independence Daze so that's also on my list. Any other's would be fine too. i'll do my best. i got a new list also of ones i'm gonna do, so fear not this is not the end for awhile after this story. I'll give the list of the ones i'm doing on my profile soon! So look at it if you want to know! ;)

* * *

Chapter Five: Naughty Times

Ethan felt his shirt going up and soon it was off of him completely. _No, this is wrong, it's not my Benny!_ Ethan thought. 'Benny' nipped at his ear again and he tried to stifle the moan of pleasure, but didn't stop it in time. 'Benny' smiled at Ethan and crushed his lips to Ethan's, forcing his tongue into Ethan's mouth. Not wanting to anger 'Benny' again, Ethan just let the boy explore his mouth. 'Benny' poked at Ethan's tongue trying to get it to respond. He did it for a minute then Ethan shyly poked back. That was all it took for 'Benny' to pull Ethan's tongue into his own mouth. Ethan was so lost in this that he forgot it wasn't his Benny, and 'Benny' ate it up. But feeling a hand go down his pants made Ethan snap back to reality. He pulled his mouth from 'Benny' and was gasping deeply for breath.

"Stop! I don't want to do this!" Ethan said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Of course you do! I can already feel you getting hard," 'Benny' said with a triumphant voice. Sure enough Ethan was hard, and Ethan went bright red. "You want me to help you out with that problem." 'Benny' had a very suggestive smile on his face. 'Benny' began to rub Ethan very slowly, making Ethan groan wanting him to go faster. 'Benny' smirked, "Want me to go faster?" Ethan nodded. "I want to hear what you want!"

"Go faster!"

"What the magic words?" 'Benny' stopped. "I want you to beg for it!"

"Pl-please, 'Benny'! I want you to stroke me faster!" Ethan said shamefully.

"As you wish," 'Benny' said happily. He started stroking Ethan faster until he came all over his hand. 'Benny' pulled his hand out and licked the cum, and said, "Mmm... you taste good Ethan! Would you like a taste?" 'Benny' held the cum cover hand up to Ethan's mouth. Ethan tried to pull his head away but was stopped by the wall. "Doesn't matter anyway," 'Benny' said wiping his hand off. "Since i help you with your problem. Now it's your turn," he said with a wicked grin. "I actually will not give you the choice this time. On your knees Morgan!" Ethan stared at 'Benny' with horror. "Are you Deaf? On your knees or i'll just release myself in you in another way, if you catch my drift."

Ethan felt like he was going to cry. But nonetheless he got on his knees, 'Benny' undid his pants and pulled them down. Ethan was now faced with 'Benny's' hard member and he knew what the boy wanted him to do. Ethan swallowed hard, then started to suck. He did his best to please 'Benny' so he wouldn't do the other thing, 'Benny' grabbed a handful of his hair and moaned in pleasure. It seemed like forever but, 'Benny' finally came, and right into Ethan's mouth. Ethan pulled away to spit the fowl stuff out but was stopped by 'Benny'.

"Sorry buddy, you gotta swallow it!"

Ethan did as he was told. He then ran to the trashcan and threw it up. 'Benny' just laughed at him. Right then the door opened just as 'Benny' did his pants back up. Standing there in the door way was Benny and Sarah. Benny looked at Ethan who was still upchucking but Benny knew why somehow. He then turned a icy glare to 'Benny' who grinned at him.

"Welcome to the party!" 'Benny' said tauntingly. "To bad you missed the show! But if you want a replay i'm sure it can be arranged."

Benny ran at 'Benny' who dodged the attack. He then saw Sarah try to get to Ethan. But a swift kick knocked her out of the room and he shut and locked the door. Turning he saw Benny with a muderous glare.

"Benny?" Ethan said as he finally realized he was in the room.

"Ethan while I distract him, destroy the negatives! It's the only way to destroy him," Benny said while not taking his eyes of his evil counterpart.

"Give me your best shot," 'Benny' said and Benny swung at 'Benny'.

Ethan on the other hand tore his eyes from the two to find the negatives. Ethan searched and finally found a canister, he grabbed some acid and threw it in the canister. A white light flashed, and...

* * *

A/N: What you all think? I know most of you know i didn't have help from Ardnek here cause she's been censoring me. But i finally got a sexy scene in here. Yay! Coming to an end soon, :( R&R!:)


	6. The End

Disclaimer- Again don't own it!

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - I can't either!

jadecatXP - I know!

Bethan Forever - Hehe, yup, i'm gonna buy the first season to refresh things in my head.

Tamed Fox - Exactly everyone's dream! :P Yup soo much better when he's admitting his enjoyment. Nah, she's my best friend. and if she knew what u said trust me she'd kick both our asses! She's a lot bigger than me. Thanks though!

Autumnrose - Really u know Sarah will? i might decide not to let her back in now, mwhaha! jk or maybe not!

MeAndI63 - it's coming to and end cause i've got other episodes to do. this can't go on forever, even though i really wish it could! :(

TeamEthanMorgan - I know Benny is awesome! It is sad that it's coming to an end! :(

A/N: Ok, not sure if this is the last chapter till i get to the end. Now i know a lot of you are sad to see this story go, but fear not, this is not the last episode for me! I WILL do other episodes that r listed on my profile and i will do them in that order. so give me time, mainly cause my room mate is moving out and I've got to help her get her shit packed and then get some stuff for my place that she took. So it may be a little bit. but still, i'm damned determined to do this! I'm even going to buy the first season of the show so i don't have to look them up on youtube! so it may take a bit on watching the episode i'm going to do over and over to get an idea of what i wanna do. So enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six: The End

Nothing! Ethan stared at 'Benny' thinking what the hell is happening. The same look was on Benny's face.

"What the hell? Your suppose to be gone," Benny said as he dodged a punch.

"Maybe my negative isn't in there and i'm not telling you where it is. But after I kick your ass i'm taking Ethan and having my way with him!"

Right then the door was busted down. Sarah stood on the other side looking ready to kill. 'Benny' turned to Sarah see that she was the bigger threat. They started to fight and Benny had a thought of where the negative was. Quickly he reached in 'Benny's' pocket and found the negative. 'Benny' tried to punch him but Sarah grabbed him, Benny threw the negative in the acid filled canister. There was another white flash, and 'Benny' disappeared. Benny ran over to Ethan and hugged him while Ethan cried into his chest. Benny was rubbing circles into his back while whispering soothing words.

"Ethan, everything's going to be ok. He's gone and never will hurt you again!"

Ethan looked up at Benny with tear filled eyes, "I love you, Benny!"

"I love you to, Ethan!"

* * *

*At Benny's house*

Ethan and Benny were sitting on Benny's bed. Ethan in Benny's lap while Benny played with his hair. Ethan seemed pretty content, Benny had not asked Ethan what had happened while he was with his evil version. But Ethan knew he would ask eventually. Sure enough Benny stopped playing with his hair and cleared his throat.

"Ethan, we need to talk about what happened today."

Ethan sighed, "I know! What do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

Ethan took a deep breath, "Well, i got a vision when he touched me that he wasn't you. He dragged me into the bathroom while i was having the vision, and when i realized where i was and who i was with i panicked slightly. He gave me the choice to go quietly through the halls or he would force me. When i asked how, he back handed me." Benny seemed to get angry with that. "Then he kissed me after i agreed to come. And there was nothing nice about it. Not like with you. Then while we were in the Dark Room, i had to go to the bathroom. So i asked if i could do it, and surprisingly he said yes. But i soon found out why, he kinda had a boner." Ethan felt Benny's grip on him tighten. "But all he made me do was give him a strip show. At least until he started messing with me. I swear Benny, i don't know what came over me. But he rubbed me slowly then stopped and i had to beg him to continue, cause it hurt. Then he made me give him a blow job." Benny held his breath obviously angry. "He made me swallow it, and i threw it up. That's when you came in."

Benny hugged Ethan tightly, "I'm so sorry Ethan. If i had just talked to Grandma before i sold that damned camera!"

Ethan pulled away and hugged Benny, "It's ok Benny, i'm not gonna look at you any differently. You're still my boyfriend!"

Benny smiled, "I'm glad you still want me."

"Of course I do! Besides I already got you a gift for our two month anniversary," Ethan said with a sly smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ethan got up and went to his bag a pulled out a game. Benny was estatic.

"Thanks," Benny smiled. "I got you something too!" Benny pulled out something from his dresser drawer. "Close your eyes!" Ethan did so, and Benny put the bracelet around his wrist. Ethan looked at his wrist. On his wrist was a bracelet that said 'I 3 You!'.

"I love it Benny!" They shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that's the end. Look for Three Cheers for Evil next! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
